Blinding Sunshine
by balletvaki
Summary: What if Edward wasn't around when Victoria and Riley came? Would victoria get her revenge? Find out. I know... total failure at summaries. Better story inside. Promise
1. Setting Sun

Hi

**Hi! I got this story idea at night, all of a sudden it came to me, and i said "i **_**have**_** to make this fanfiction" so here it is. I was really excited writing it. Enjoy and please review. **

I was outside the tent, watching how Seth kept moving anxiously, my arms around my knees. I didn't want to be alone, yet Seth's company wasn't making it any better. I suddenly wished that I had asked Edward not to fight today, to stay with me, but i knew his family needed him. That was the reason I let this happen, not his reassuring words that everything would be fine, because knew there was a possibility that someone could get hurt—i cringed—and if they did, it would be my fault. By the look on Seth's movement, everything was going good, but what did I know? I couldn't read minds. At least Edward did, he can win. I was being selfish, I was actually wishing that if someone got hurt, at least Edward wouldn't be. Seth abruptly turned his head around into the forest.

"What is it Seth?" I asked anxiously. Had someone got hurt?

He started growling, moving in front of me in a protective form. What was going on? Is there danger? Damn it, Seth! Tell me! I was too scared and nervous to actually say it. Then I saw them. Victoria and another vampire moved out of the forest. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, but I quickly recovered myself, if I was going to die at least standing. She grinned at me, then looked at Seth. To me he looked terrifying, but Victoria simply showed her teeth at him and approached. I gasped, realizing I hadn't taken a single breath since they had appeared, i started breathing rapidly. She murmured something to the other vampire, a newborn obviously.

"Go Seth" I said in barely more than a whisper. I didn't want him to die because of me, he was too young. He looked at me and huffed —a scoff— with mocking eyes. I guessed it meant something like: are you crazy? I can take this guys down. If I was right, which I was pretty sure I was, how could he say that? Victoria was deadly, and it was 2 against 1.

"Go riley." Victoria ordered in a high soprano voice.

The vampire named riley approached Seth and started circling us while Victoria watched. I guessed that if it wasn't for me, Seth would've started circling too, but he just stayed there, in front of me. Then, in less than a second, I felt something grab me and throw me to the ground. I heard something crack. Victoria was in front of me then. I tried to get to my feet and screamed at the pain, i had broken something, a rib i guessed. Victoria sprang, she was intercepted by something fast, and she was knocked of her feet and onto a rock. She snarled furiously, I searched for whatever had saved me. There he was, my own perfect miracle. Edward was in front of me in a crouch, with a confused, frustrated look. Victoria grinned.

"Like what I found?" she said.

"How do you do it?" Edward said clearly frustrated and angry.

"Riley does it. He protect minds, now you can't hear mine." Victoria's grin stretched even more. Now I understood, riley had a power and could protect minds, Edward's most reliable weapon was gone. A cloud of brown whooshed between us and crashed to the trees. I had barely put attention to the other fight, but it was obvious that Seth wasn't doing good. The fight went to the forest and i couldn't see anything anymore. I didn't quite understand Riley's power. How could he keep protecting Victoria's mind while he's fighting?

Victoria sprang and the fight began. I watched anxiously. Sometimes Victoria would fall, scream or snarl, but sometimes Edward did too and it made me cringe and feel like someone had stabbed me. Edward flew into the air and broke 4 trees. Victoria ran at me and grabbed the same arm James had bitten. Her teeth sank into my skin, just like his had.

"NO!" Edward cried as he got up lightly and threw Victoria aside. I felt the same fire and fell to the ground. The pain was too much. I ground my teeth to keep from screaming, that wouldn't help Edward.

"Bella, no! No no! Oh Bella." Edward cried, cradling me in his arms.

Victoria came and kicked Edward, I fell to the ground and he flew again, but this time deep into the forest. He was obviously too concerned about me that didn't hear Victoria coming. If i hadn't be writhing in pain, maybe this would be funny, every time someone approached me they flew into the air.

Victoria stepped on my leg and broke it, just like James had, she obviously wanted to do it the same. I barely felt it compared to the fire inside me, but it made me scream in agony. Rosalie was right, screaming didn't help at all. I forced my eyes open and she was smiling at me, enjoying it. Getting the revenge she wanted.

Edward came again and the fight kept going. If Edward could read Victoria's mind the fight would've been long over, but now it was clear that Victoria was as good a fighter as Edward. I couldn't really see what was going on. I was using all my self-control to keep from screaming, even though sometime a moan or sob escaped my mouth and Edward would cry for me, get distracted, and end up thrown to the floor. So I kept my mouth shut, my eyes closed tight, my teeth clenched together, and my hands in tight fists, feeling how my nails sank into my skin, from the force.

A grunt and a crash came. I felt how Edward carried me in his arms, flung me over his shoulder a little too aggressively and began running, someone following, but left behind. I felt relief for about a second, then realized this wasn't the beautiful, perfect chest I had been held in before, this wasn't the same scent and they were obviously not the same arms I had been hugged with before. My eyes popped open and I saw the same face that had been in my nightmares. Victoria was carrying me, her revenge wasn't over yet. She smiled at me, victorious and vicious, getting what she had been planning ever since James had died. Then, grateful, I welcomed unconsciousness.

This story is obviously not over yet, but i'm gonna wait for some reviews. I have a major plot twist planned, you guys will never see it coming. Muahaha! Lol. Please review, tell me what you like and what you didn't. The faster you guys review, the faster a new chapter is updated.


	2. Full Moon

**Hii!! Thanks for the reviews and alerts, and I know that maybe you're going to be disappointed with this chapter because I'm not really going ahead in the story, but this will explain some things. It's Edward's POV.**

Fighting newborns was fun, actually, but I couldn't really feel it right now. I was just too worried about Bella. She was up there all alone, except for Seth that couldn't even talk to her. I could see her through the pack's mind sitting there, next to Seth, with her arms around her legs, anxious. I wished I could be up there with Bella; it was obvious my family didn't need me here; they were doing fine, excellent actually. Emmett was the one clearly having more fun; his booming laughter came almost every minute. Alice decided it was safe and fought with her eyes closed, like she had done in the same clearing a couple of nights ago. Jasper was obviously deep into fight, even though he had no problem. Carlisle was clearly not enjoying it, his expression was sad. I could read his mind and it wasn't nice.

_They don't deserve to die. We're not murderers. Well… it's necessary I guess. How I wish I wouldn't be doing this now. Hundreds of years of helping lives and now I'm ending them. We're killing innocent people. _It made me feel terrible, even though I knew they were _not_ innocent people, they wanted to kill us and Bella, and I would not allow that. I fought without enthusiasm, just making whatever moves were necessary to protect my family. I worked fast though, killing or at least ripping every newborn possible; I wanted to get this over with. Then, Alice stopped in the middle of a fight and dropped to her knees, her face going blank. the newborn attacked. Jasper and I ran toward them, protecting Alice. She was having the worst vision possible. I sank to the ground in my knees as I saw it, not even bothering to protect Alice anymore, she had jasper. Bella, dead, laying on the floor, her leg broke in the worst possible way, covered in blood, that ran down her head, arms, legs, almost every part of her. Victoria standing besides her, smiling, finally getting her revenge. I felt the worst possible pain you could imagine and I was filled with rage, if I could cry, my face would be soaking wet. Alice recovered herself and searched desperately for me.

"GO! YOU STILL HAVE A FEW MINUTES!" Alice shouted scared at me.

I didn't have to be told twice, I didn't even think it. I just ran as fast I could, feeling like I was flying, already imagining the things I would do to Victoria if she even _touched_ Bella. I kept snarling the whole way. I could hear Bella's frantic heart now, which meant she was not yet… I shook my head, disgusted by even thinking it. I heard a blow and something crack, I ran even faster.

_YOU WON'T HURT HER! _

I finally got out of the forest, Bella was trying to get up, she screamed at the pain. I growled and sprang at Victoria for causing her that pain. She was thrown off her feet, into a rock. I searched frantic for her thoughts, knowing I had to be paying really close attention to them. I searched and searched, but nothing came except for Seth's. She obviously noticed my expression.

"Like what I found?" she said.

"How do you do it?" I said, angry.

"Riley does it. He protects minds, now you can't hear mine." Victoria grinned as if her cheeks would pop. I was frustrated with whoever that newborn was, but I could see that he didn't just protect minds, he could manipulate them and add or take away memories; he could_ control_ minds. My weapon that I had used in fight for 100 years was now gone. I had never experienced that before. I had considered myself a good fighter, but, was it just because I knew what moves they would make? I guess that this would be the time to find out. The time when I least wanted, when Bella's life was at stake. But I couldn't afford to be pessimistic right now, I was going to do every thing in my power to protect the one I love more in my life and that I will always love, I will _not_ let myself lose. Seth was thrown right past us, I didn't take my eyes off Victoria, I had to be in total concentration, after all, she was no newborn. She sprang, but didn't take me by surprise; it was obvious that now that she knew I couldn't read her mind, she would not hesitate. I fought thinking more like jasper than ever; I couldn't think like myself, I relied on my power too much.

The fight was nothing I had ever experienced, we were on the same playing field and it was hard, but if I fell I got up as fast as I could, not letting my guard down. Victoria fell a good number of times too, more than I had expected actually. The thought absorbed my mind and she kicked me hard, square on the chest, I flew and broke some trees. Victoria had run at Bella before I had even crashed, when I recovered myself I saw with terror that her teeth into bella's arm. Bella fell to the ground.

"NO!!" I screamed with fury and threw Victoria aside. I would not let Bella become a vampire, and less by Victoria. It was clear in Bella's face that she was in pain, but resisting, trying to help me I guessed. But that couldn't hide it, once again I felt like I was burning from inside.

_This was my fault. I couldn't save her. _I kept thinking, even though she wasn't dead, it was still my fault she had become this.

"Bella, no! No no! Oh Bella." I cried, dry sobs coming from me. I cradled her in my arms.

_Take the venom out, stupid! It's not too late_ a voice said in my head. I determined myself. I would_ not_ let Bella become a monster! I was too absorbed in my desperation to save Bella, I barely felt the hit Victoria gave me, a kick or a punch I didn't care, she was going to pay, and dying wouldn't be enough. James's dead will seem like mercy. Bella's scream sent in me a million stabs of pain, like Jane was torturing me, only worse. I fought with all my might again. She would pay! I got so much pain from Bella's tiny sobs it was hard to really concentrate. I couldn't help myself, I looked at her, I hadn't said anything to her since this whole thing started. Not even a simple 'I love you'. Victoria hit me again, harder and I went deep into the forest, breaking several trees in the way. I ran back out of the forest. Victoria was carrying Bella. She looked so comfortable there. Was she delusional? Or was the pain so much she couldn't even express her disgust?

_Why am I thinking this? Why do I care? If she's comfortable then be it, but Victoria is not going to get her!_ I snarled furiously and ran at them, my eyes narrowed with rage. Bella opened her eyes and I wished she could see me, but there was too much distance between us, human eyes wouldn't be able. She looked confused and frightened. How I wished I could comfort her, tell her everything was alright, but that was nothing sure, I felt so weak, not in a physical kind of way, but in a mental kind of way. I had no advantage and Victoria was winning right now. Who knew how things would end? NO! THINGS WILL WORK OUT PERFECTLY! NOBODY'S GOING TO HURT BELLA! I pushed my legs even harder. Riley came out of nowhere covered in blood. The scent hit me straight in the face. It was disgusting, like a dog. I wished with all my might that it meant Seth was hurt not… something else. The scent was so strong, it blocked every other scent, and I couldn't smell anything else. Bella's scent disappeared. Another disadvantage. Riley touched Bella's head, so lightly she must not have noticed and she became unconscious. I felt relief; at least she wouldn't have to feel the pain. That was, until I figured out something worst.

_WHAT? What just happened? Wasn't Bella immune to everything related to the mind? I still can't hear her thoughts. Wasn't Bella's mind 'supposedly' protected? Had the venom affected her somehow? _It only made me snarl even more, riley could do anything he wanted to her mind. Another thing crossed my mind. _Was the blood for that too? So I couldn't follow them? Most probably. _

Victoria threw Bella's unconscious body to riley, I watched in terror. He carried her in his chest instead of shoulder, making what little scent I had left of her gone. Yes, it was on purpose. Seeing Bella in anyone's arms but mine didn't make me feel any better_, _actually it was horrible, it only reminded me how I could lose her forever, I winced, another stab. My dead heart had never felt so alive and mangled. They were fast, but I was fast too. Victoria came to a sudden stop and like a child of 5 tripped me with her foot. She laughed and began running again. I tripped, rolled in the ground and got to my feet again, swiftly and fast; it barely got me a little behind.

We were close the clearing now. I didn't realize I had been searching so desperately for thoughts until my family's hit me.

_Edward don't come near here. My other vision came true! The volturi is here. _Alice's thoughts were the first I heard.

_Bro, what happened with Bella?_ It was obvious Emmett didn't mean any harm, but dry sobs filled me again.

_I hope you didn't do anything stupid._ Like always, Rosalie's thought were the most aggressive and arrogant. I _had_ done something stupid.

_Edward don't come here!_ They were pretty much the same, telling me not to go there; I could see Jane talking with Carlisle. There was just one problem, Victoria and riley were headed that way, unless they made a turn. I would not stop for the volturi anyway.

A vision came to Alice. Me, on the ground, in pain, Jane smiling at me.

_EDWARD!_ Alice vision wouldn't stop me, even though I knew if that happened I _would_ be stopped, but I just couldn't even have the thought of leaving Bella out of my sight. I would take all the pain Jane gave me if it meant saving Bella. We were closer now. I could easily make out the figures in dark robes.

Victoria and riley have a sudden left turn, I was caught off guard, I was thinking like myself again, that I would be forewarned when something like that happened. More distance was left between us. As I turned, I saw myself running away in Jane's mind.

_Damn it! She had seen me. _

I ran faster, but it wasn't enough. I fell to the ground as the fire hit me, actually rolling into a tree by all the speed. I could barely manage to look up by the pain, and see that they were nowhere to be found. I had lost them, and the only scent left, was the disgusting scent of dog. The fire Jane had caused felt nothing compared to the pain my dead heart was in right now. I don't know how I got the strength, but I got up despite the pain and walked to my family -- as much I could manage --, my body complaining with every step, then I collapsed again, in the ground, Jane's smile returning: Alice's vision. Then the pain ended, I got up lightly and walked next to Alice, looking down. Her face wasn't nice to watch, it only reflected a little portion of what I felt, but it was enough to make it even more real. Bella was gone and it was all my fault.

_I'm sorry Edward. _Alice thought, I didn't need that, no one was sorrier than I was. Alice remembered her vision, only this time it was different. The same, Bella dead, but in a totally different place. But it was blurry, like it wasn't a sure thing that it would happen, unlike the first one, that it was crystal clear. There was a possibility that Victoria had another plan, not kill her, but obviously something worse.

She couldn't help herself; she hugged me tightly and cried dry sobs. My family understood better then, I don't know how they could do it while the volturi was there, watching us, but they all came except for the one exception – Rosalie -- and gave me al least a pat in the back.

"Don't worry about it Edward." Carlisle's response was the one that made me more furious. Not worry about it? How could I _not _worry about it? Bella was probably hundreds of miles away and I had no idea where she was, or what Victoria would do to her. How could he actually think I won't worry about it? If it hadn't been Carlisle, I would've probably punched that person gladly, maybe even killed it… but this was my family, and coming from Carlisle, it was obvious he meant no harm. I barely nodded, stiff, flat, and cold.

"I'm sorry Edward." Emmett gave me a punch in the shoulder. Esme put her hand in my shoulder and gave me a troubled and pained look. I could see by her thoughts that she was more worried about me than Bella, it made me even angrier.

I just stood there wanting this to be over and go back to my search. They were just wasting time the volturi could've used to get this over with.

_He _did_ do something stupid. I hope he doesn't give us the grief when his precious Bella turns up dead. And if he dares go to Italy again, I'll kill him myself. Why doesn't he get it over with and ask them to kill him right now? _

I snarled how could she make me feel even worst? But she was wrong about one thing. I won't ask the volturi to do anything. One mistake I won't make again… I'll make sure that Bella is… not okay before I ask any of them to do anything. And if she is, I'll give Rosalie the honors, but I won't give up so easily, not after Alice's vision that might not come true.

"Where's dear Bella Edward?" Jane said with a smile.

"That's none off you're business Jane." I snapped at her and gave her a menacing look. She was the last person on earth I would talk this to. She smiled at me and pain came again. I barely felt it. I was so angry, upset, sad, broken, annoyed and pained that it was barely something more I had to suffer. Still, my body wanted to drop to the floor by it. It was like my brain was disconnected to the body. I stood my ground and stayed standing, losing my balance, closing my eyes, my hands in fists and my teeth clenched tight.

_Do it all you want! I probably deserve it. _I thought hopeless with all my might, wishing she could actually hear it.

The pain stopped and I opened my eyes again, yet didn't loosen my fists or mouth. I stared at Jane, actually wishing she'd continue. She was confused and wide-eyed.

"What did you do?" was all she said.

"What do you mean?" I was angry! Why couldn't she just get this over with?

"You said: Do it all you want! I probably deserve it."

"No I didn't." what? Now she could read minds too?

"Looks like someone has 2 powers and Aro didn't know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Pretend all you want."

"fine." I wasn't in the mood to go with her foolishness. Finally, they left and I ran as fast as I could toward the direction riley and Victoria had disappeared, searching for a trail. My family caught up with me. Their thoughts were all "sorry's" and "we'll help you's"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" I got tired, nobody actually knew how I felt and pity wasn't going to make it any better. Nobody found a trail.

_Poor Edward. There isn't any hint. I hope nothing bad happens to Bella. _Jasper was kind of gentle about the whole thing. Emmett was no good with serious stuff, Alice was to… Alice, and Carlisle and esme were more worried about me. Jasper was the only reasonable.

I dropped to my knees and groaned with my face between my hands. Dry sobs coming from me. 6 hands patting me, I shrugged them off.

_This is all my fault. All my fault. Oh Bella! They're not making it any better! I don't need their pity! They don't know how I feel. They don't know how it feels to lose your mate, especially if it's your fault and it's even worst the second time you think you lose her. _

"Don't be so negative Edward. It's not entirely your fault." Alice said, as if she had read my mind.

"If it makes you feel better Edward, we'll leave you alone for a minute." Carlisle said. Had I said everything aloud?

"Yeah, you're right. We don't know what its like too lose your mate, but I'm sure it's horrible." Emmett said, looking at rose with troubled eyes, as if imagining it.

"Don't give up Edward." Esme said, with a caring voice.

"I know you don't like hearing this, but, we'll help you. Bella's like my little sister." Jasper said.

"Hold on everyone." It was kind of stupid to be wondering this right now, but it was still strange. "I thought all of that. I didn't tell you anything. Like with Jane. I didn't tell her anything, but she heard what I thought."

Everyone had a thoughtful look. I got back to my senses as a vision came to Alice. Bella, as a vampire in a hug with Victoria.

"What?" was all Alice said confused.

"No, that will never happen. If it's the last thing I do." My voice flat and deadly. All my family looked at me, confused but happy that I wasn't going to give up.

_I won't give up. I'll find Bella, and kill Victoria myself, anyone else can have riley. I don't care about him. I won't lose or leave Bella again._

We ran, side by side, toward the full moon, more determined than ever.

**Liked it hated it? Tell me. Does Edward have another power? Has the venom affected Bella's immunity? Review because I won't post the next chapter unless I have total 6 reviews and as much as I love seeing I have alerts its way better actually hearing what you guys think. I know… I'm not good at writing with Edward's POV, I didn't know how to explain it, sorry. **


	3. Blank Night

**Ready for the plot twist I had told you about? Well, here it is. Took me a long time. It's kind of long, well, for me. Enjoy! PS: blank night is not a typo of black. you'll understand after you read.**

I eventually regained consciousness as much as I wished I wouldn't... I screamed in pain as my full senses came back to me, and I felt the fire; like I was burning inside. I didn't really remembered what had happened, all I remembered clearly was that this wasn't someplace I wanted to be in. I looked around through slits of my eyes -- which I could barely open from the pain. A thought came to me: is this how it feels like to be tortured by Jane? I didn't really care, but I was still curious. I was in a closed room, not very nice, I had obviously been thrown there, my hair was all messed up and my arms and legs were at weird angles, not to mention the especially wrong angle of my broken leg. I didn't really feel it; the fire was way stronger inside me. I tried not to scream – which didn't happen, screams_ did_ come from me, now that I didn't have Edward as my motive -- I didn't want them to know I had woken up; maybe Victoria had come up with new torture methods. I looked around through my hair and gasped. Victoria was there, with riley, leaning against the wall, looking at me with so much hatred in her eyes I couldn't pull away. Then, the memories hit me and I remembered vividly what had happened – the fight, the fact that Edward's ability had failed, Victoria carrying me, everything. I immediately thought about Edward, how he must be feeling right now, guilty and in pain, I could actually see his agonized look and tears filled my eyes. It didn't bother me that I was more concerned about him than me, after all, if Victoria hadn't killed me yet, then she wouldn't do now.

"Thank you riley." She said and walked toward me. I tried to move away, but by muscles didn't work; besides it was useless. My breathing came strained and fast. My heartbeat was loud enough for even _me_ to hear. She grinned. "I won't hurt you." Her voice came strained; it was obvious she regretted that. "As much as I would love to... I have a better plan." She smiled angelically. I shuddered, it reminded me of Jane and besides, it didn't go along to her fierce look. What was she planing?

She looked at riley. "You know what to do." She got to her feet and waited for riley. He walked toward us awkwardly. He closed his eyes and concentrated, his face made a frown. I expected some kind of pain, or... well, I didn't really know what to expect, but I guessed something was supposed to happen. Nothing did. My fingers started to lose feeling and my heart thumped even harder. I could feel my transformation was to an end. If this had been any other time I would be excited, despite the pain. What I had wished for most in the world was about to happen, what I had pleaded to Edward for.

Victoria looked furious now, looking a riley meaningfully. Her eyes going from riley to me constantly. He opened his eyes confused and frustrated.

"Nothing happened!" Victoria shrieked. Whatever was supposed to happen obviously had something to do with her plan.

"I don't know why, it worked on her last time." What was he talking about? I guessed it had something to do with my immunity and I felt smug, though I couldn't really express it, I was kind of busy with the pain coursing through my entire body – except my hands, which were now free of feeling to.

Her frown disappeared and her face was full of comprehension. "Touch her."

"What?"

"You touched her last time."

My eyes were now closed from the pain. Even though it had ended in some parts, it was stronger in my chest, where my heart could feel the danger of being stopped forever. I could still feel riley coming close though, kneeling besides me. I felt his ice cold hands in my forehead and I cringed. They weren't the same as Edward's, they were rough and harder – they obviously didn't care about measuring their strength.

He sighed and put a little more pressure on me. Now, something _did_ happen. I got a glimpse of images. They didn't make sense at all, but even though I only got a glimpse of them, I could remember them vividly, like they had really happened to me. I gasped as the first image filled my head, as vivid as a real memory that had happened only minutes ago. I was full of questions. What was that? Why do I have that memory? That didn't really happen, did it? It couldn't have. Still, it was so strong it was hard to deny that it wasn't real, only thing that made me think it wasn't true was the fact that Edward wouldn't do that.

"STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I didn't really know where my voice had come from, but it made me feel much better knowing it could come strong. Tears filled my eyes, not because of me, but because I could easily imagine the pain that would cause Edward after realizing it. "THAT DIDN'T REALLY HAPPEN." my voice became questioning, I couldn't stop myself; it was too vivid.

"Keep going riley, you know what else to do." I easily imagine her expression right now; the same smile on her face which had appeared in many nightmares before – victorious, vicious and fierce. Riley sighed again and new memories came. They were all horrible…

_I was walking down a dark street, pretty much like that night in __Port Angeles. A dark alley came to my right; I kept on going, to my destination – my truck. Then, out of the alley came a handsome boy – not exactly a boy, but not a man still, 17 perhaps – he was tall and had the best hair style I had ever seen – it suited his perfect face. His eyes were the darkest black I had ever seen too; all together _he_ was like nothing I had ever seen before._

That was Edward, even though I knew it was him, in the memory I didn't have any record of knowing him and he didn't know me, which was, another reason why I knew that memory couldn't be true, JUST COULDN'T!

_His eyes weren't enough to keep me away; nothing this beautiful could be bad. He smiled crookedly and took my breath away. _

"_I have waited a long time for something this delicious to come to me." His voice was velvet and 'delicious' didn't throw me off even a little, maybe that was just his way of talking. He was in front of me in less than a second. I gasped. His smile was something different now, he was just showing his teeth, and it was scary. He inhaled and I stood motionless, then before I could even react I had been thrown to the floor of the alley, my wrist and several ribs were broken and he kicked me harder than any human could've been able to. I was screaming pleas at him or anyone who could hear me. _

_After several minutes of torture he said, __"Now, what I have been waiting for the most." He inhaled one more time my scent and leaned down on my left upper arm – which was probably the only bone not broken yet – if I had thought that I was in pain before, then the new pain that came wasn't anything compared to it; it was fire searing though my arm. Had the psycho actually planned to burn me alive? I screamed even harder than I had ever screamed before. I looked at my arm and he was still there, with his eyes closed and he was kissing my arm, there was no fire. What was he doing? _

"Please, please stop. I can't take it anymore." My voice no longer strong, just barely a whisper. The memories were too much for me; it was one thing that I asked Edward to do it, other for it to happen by a… _vampire_ attack. So now what? That was her revenge? For me to suffer those 'memories'? For me to think that Edward had actually, not just attacked me, but drank my blood? Or did she think that after I was a vampire Edward could read my mind and see those 'memories'? So he can _actually_ suffer the pain that I knew he would get if he did that to me? Riley grabbed my head even harder, it felt like I would explode. I screamed, for I was in much more pain than possible. The pain of my actual transformation, the pain from my to vivid 'memory' and the pain from riley's grasp – not to mention the emotional pain I was in right now, fearing for Edward and myself, my last human tears and sobs were uncontrollable. Riley sighed for the third time and new flashes came.

_He was still kissing my arm, the fire now on my entire body. I couldn't keep from screaming. I knew I was going to die, it was obvious. I wished I would faint, I was usually a regular fainter, and now when I wanted it the most, it didn't happen. Then, he broke lose, abruptly. A __beautiful but fierce woman was in front of, whoever my killer was, and she was in a protective crouch while he snarled. Someone else carried me. _

The total change in the memories caught me off guard, they were Victoria and riley… saving me… from Edward? Weird beyond all reason. I forced my eyes open. Riley had his eyes closed, but was grinning with satisfaction. I closed them again; my last guesses of possible revenges were shattered.

"_I'm riley, don't worry, we'll help you." He smiled angelically and I felt relief. A crash came and the woman returned. She stroked__ my hair gently with cold hands; they were both beautiful and stared at me with golden eyes. _

The feelings I felt in the memory and the ones I felt now where drastically different. I actually felt relief in the memory and now that was the last thing I felt. More flashes came, they were just of reassuring words that came from the ones I thought I never would've heard before – Victoria and riley.

I still couldn't understand the revenge plan; it didn't make any sense to me. What would these memories bring any good to Victoria? Then, the memories went black; I guessed it meant I had become unconscious. I expected riley to get up right away, but he didn't. He was still holding my head tightly with his eyes closed, he sighed again and my life flashed in my eyes. I didn't know if this meant I was about to die – how cliché -- or if _he_ was doing it. All my life, since I was a baby up to where I had come to forks; it stopped abruptly when I got to Charlie's house. I remembered seeing my truck and entering the house, but this time it changed. I hugged Charlie and got into my truck; I drove to Port Angeles and then I had to relive the horrible first memory. Not Edward – _my_ Edward -- not any of the Cullens not even Jessica passed through 'my life'. Then, a kind of shock came through me; I gasped and opened my eyes wide. Riley had his eyes opened now and a smile slowly made its way into his face. Then, he closed his eyes again and my senses began to shut down as my heart rate began to slow down and finally, unconsciousness came.

**A/N: got to explain the plan so…**

Victoria's POV

My plan was finally going to be done. I _do_ actually regret that I can't kill that stupid little girl myself, but I guess it will make Edward suffer even more, and after all, that's what I want. To see Bella being killed by his own family; that ought to make him suffer a lot more than simply killing her. It's obvious that if she wants to kill their brother and son they would surely even kill Bella for that. He killed my mate, now he's going to have his killed too. The plan is simple, make Bella want to kill Edward himself, after all, now she won't have any memory of being in love with him. Why would she deny killing the person that took her away from her perfect human life? Only flaw I see is wearing contacts for her to think we're good vampires. Ugh! That's the last thing I want, being like the Cullens. I snarled at the mention of their name, even in my mind. She would die, he would suffer.

I heard riley come and I hurried to the room that was strong enough to keep some newborns.

"Did it work?" I asked desperate. It was our last chance; it wouldn't be a much pleasure killing her as a vampire, although I _would_ if I couldn't get my plan done.

"Yeah, the transformation is almost done, she'll awake then."

"Perfect," I then said in the voice I had used so many times now, the one I knew made him think I loved him; Stupid newborn. How can I ever stop loving James? Still, he's very useful, can't give up the façade. "Thanks a lot riley, I love you." I looked at him, batting my eyelashes and kissed him softly. Ugh, when I don't need him anymore, I'm going to kill him myself for making me do that. He grinned widely and led me to the room. I couldn't hear her heart I was so eager to destroy, so I guessed she was a vampire already – excellent, the sooner the better.

"Where am I?" she said standing up to a crouch, her red eyes narrowing with her newborn instincts kicking in.

"You don't remember us? We saved you from that monster." I told her with a fake – doing my best – smile. Her face cooked to the side, and then she smiled and came to hug us. I cringed, that's the last I wanted from her.

"Thank you _so_ much. I thought I was going to die." She said with a smile in her face, still hugging me tightly.

"You aren't exactly alive." I said pulling away – I couldn't take it anymore – with my teeth clenched together. She didn't seem to notice. Her scent had become repugnant to me after James had been killed, and even though she was a vampire now, it was still even more disgusting to me than the giant wolves.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a vampire."

"What?"

"We'll explain everything later, but more importantly, we want to help you take revenge against the one who did this to you." Riley grinned next to me, my eyes flashing to him, but returning rapidly; this she did notice. She thought about it a really long time looking down, she seemed to be thinking really hard on something, undecided, but shouldn't she want revenge right away? She should. Then, determination came to her face.

"I can't see my family again, can I?" she said sadly.

"No." I said, making my best impression to appear sorry about it.

"He took _my_ life away… I'll take _his_ away too." She said angrily through her teeth, making the last word come to a snarl. Riley and I grinned, my revenge was set.

**Oooh! What will happen next? You'll have to review to find out. Keep in mind that during Bella's long thinking she felt a really strong connection with Edward, that's why she didn't want to kill him, but since she "didn't" know him, she pushed the feeling aside. Review people! It really makes me want to write faster. Thanks for the reviews! now you understand, it came from blank mind. lol!**


	4. Night Visions

**Sorry it took me long to update, but I was trying to decide what to put first: Bella's POV and tell you what's going on in Bella's mind or Edward's POV and tell you what the Cullens are up to for next chapter, decided to do an E POV but don't worry, the B POV chapter will be up soon… I hope. Enjoy!**

As jasper had told us before the werewolves had shown, we had won the fight against the newborns, clearly fulfilling Victoria's plan yet, I had lost Bella, Jacob was hurt and Seth was barely alive. How I hated Seth right now. He's blood was the cause of why I had lost Bella's scent. He was the cause for all my pain, if it hadn't been for him nothing bad would've happened. No, that wasn't true. I felt bad thinking it… again – it came to my mind almost every day – it was _my_ fault, all my fault, even if my family told me it wasn't, I knew it was. I couldn't protect her, I couldn't stop Victoria, and I was useless right now. I was pretty much devastated. The only visions that came from Alice were of Victoria and Bella hugging. Ugh! I pretty much tuned Alice out, it came constantly and I rather not see it; it only reminded me of the horrible thing I made happen.

Jasper and Emmett were wrestling outside. We couldn't do anything; we had no leads. The thought of running away and searching the entire globe randomly _had _come to me more than ten thousand times, but every time Alice's head snapped my way and I saw her troubled and pained eyes, full of concern, yet, understanding; I just couldn't do it. I had put Bella in such pain; at least I won't do the same to my family.

The grunts kept coming and I ignored them. Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the entire house and I was annoyed more than anything. How could someone laugh when Bella's been missing for 3 days now? I know it wasn't _his_ mate, but couldn't he at least feel a little sympathy?

"Can you stop acting like nothing's wrong!?" I snarled at him. Pure hatred coming from me. I was pretty sure he could actually see my emotional waves. I had many outbursts like this recently but I just couldn't stop myself. I knew it was wrong to have my family put up with them; it wasn't their fault. Maybe running away _would_ be a good idea, for me _and_ for them.

Emmett seemed unconcerned still holding jasper down to the ground, yet jasper had sad eyes, clearly seeing my point.

_Poor Edward. His sadness is like nothing I've ever felt before. Losing your mate has to be the worst. _His thoughts were full of concern for me.

Jasper was my favorite brother right now; he saved me from many depressing or angry moments and -- unlike the thoughts of everyone else, even Carlisle – he actually cared for Bella and Victoria too, not just me. Still, it had its disadvantages, I could actually feel my own terrible sadness and it only made me feel twice as bad – for Bella and him, he didn't need to suffer this too. I could feel my sadness right now and the anger faded away just a little bit, because even though I was angry beyond imagination, my sadness was actually bigger. He sent a calm wave towards me, yet, I could still feel my true emotions underneath; he had expected that and was disappointed. Still, I was grateful for the small portion of calmness I felt right now.

_Man! When is Edward going to get over it? It's been 3 days already! _Emmett's thoughts came to me next.

"Relax Edward. We're just wrestling." Emmett said as I snarled. Jasper looked at Emmett with angry eyes. He freed himself in one swift move and walked to my side.

"Fine, I guess my thoughts were rude. Sorry." Yet jasper and I knew he felt no real sincerity. He both snarled. Though Emmett's capability not to worry about things had its perks and advantages, now it was just annoying and unreasonable. How could he not worry about this!? I had never actually thought that Emmett could be like this. He _was_ worried, occasionally, but most of the time he was annoyed at my attitude, as was Rosalie -- clearly the right couple.

"Stop being a jerk Emmett. Imagine loosing Rosalie." Alice was at jasper's right and my left, with her hand on jasper's, looking at me with pleading eyes.

_Don't do anything drastic, you know he can't understand. He's just Emmett. _Her thoughts were directed then, unwillingly, to a vision of me actually ripping Emmett's arm off! It had never even crossed my mind. He was being a jerk, but he was still my brother, I wouldn't hurt him.

"I can't."

"Because it's too much pain?" Alice asked, confused.

"No, because_ I_ wouldn't let anything happen to her." He wasn't really thinking what he was saying but that did it. I sank to a crouch and growled at him. In less than a second I had charged at him and punched as hard as I could. He flew, crashed against the wall, making a hole, and kept going past the river and finally crashed against the trees. Wow! I'm not taking it back though; he deserved it for saying that. How could he be so careless? Maybe I _would _rip his arm off. I was still snarling.

I charged at him again, but was stopped by 4 pairs of hands. Jasper was thinking of holding me against the floor. My feeling really gave me away that I wanted to hurt Emmett, _really_ hurt him. More anger came to me as my anger was reflected in his thoughts and he _did_ hold me against the floor. He thought that anger meant I was going to charge again. He had decided so fast I didn't really have time to stop it. So I ended up on the floor with only jasper restraining me now. I calmed myself, I could easily shake jasper off of me, but I'd rather not hurt him too. He felt my calm emotions and let go. I got up swiftly and looked at Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper with apologizing eyes. They were all with understanding expressions.

Emmett was back, with Rosalie on his side, looking at me with more than hatred and disgust – she was even less understanding than Emmett. Emmett wasn't angry or disgusted, he wasn't even annoyed. He was actually amused. This was a mind I would never understand even if I could hear its thoughts.

_Woo! Yeah! That was the closest thing to a match I've had to Edward in years! Wish I could continue it even if he kicks my butt, its fun! What else can I say to provoke him?_

"Don't even think about it Emmett." I said, completely calm now. I knew it had been wrong for me to do that._ I_ felt disgusted with myself; I don't know why anyone else is. I was hurting my family too, pretty much everyone around me.

"Aww! But I really want to. Come on man!"

"No, maybe I'll do something I'll regret. Like kicking your butt." I said and chuckled for the first time in days; it was stiff and kind of forced, but still, a laugh. Emmett laughed boomingly and everyone else simply smiled – except Rosalie, obviously – happy to have the tension fade away. Esme looked at the wall behind us, with unhappy eyes, As if I had merely broke a vase with a ball.

_When are these kids going to learn not to break walls? _I laughed lightly at her choice of words. We _had_ broken a few walls in the past.

"Don't worry about it, Esme. I'll fix it."

"We'll all help." Carlisle said and I smiled at him.

With our speed, it was done by afternoon. We started painting after going to buy some – which was rare, because, well, we always had everything needed for our little human façade.

Alice, Emmett and I were the ones painting. Rosalie would never volunteer, Esme and Carlisle were hunting the shattered remains of the wall, probably some miles away, and jasper was disguising the hole left on the trees, yet, close enough to hearing. All this was done, not in human speed, yet, not in vampire speed either, we didn't know why, but we just did, not uncomfortable at all with it.

"I really am sorry Emmett. Shouldn't have done it." Even though I knew he had deserved it, I mean, how could he have said that? It's one thing to think it, other to say it.

"Nah, don't worry about it, it was fun, and I shouldn't have said that." I left it at that, we both had said our apologies, no need for a gooey reconciliation, not with Emmett. As I had said, some perks and advantages.

I looked around the dinning room table and -- as much as I tried to avoid it -- the chair, in which Bella had sat, that night when we had the vote, caught my attention. I sighed; it still had her wonderful scent in it. No matter how much good I did for her or my family or any one else in the world, It would never change what I had done to Bella. The pain, suffering, sadness, danger, and probably even torture I had put her through. As usually, I tried to ignore Alice's visions, but still, she was the person to which I talked most, asking for anything new. This was something I did several times a day, probably. Yet, I didn't want my family to know I did it and Alice understood. I used my recently discovered ability, and planted my thoughts into hers.

_Alice, anything new?_ She gasped and looked at my direction. I ignored and kept painting, like nothing had happened. Jasper noticed and looked at her with questioning eyes. She shook her head and continued painting.

_You know I'm not used to that. I'm no mind reader. _I smiled, it was true, every time I did it she got altered, but it was worth it, I could have private conversations with anyone, without resulting to nods with my eyes or any other nonsense.

_Sorry, just want to know if you've seen anything else._ The cool part about my ability was that I could morph my thoughts. Even if I thought them angrily I could make them come to the person smooth or maybe even happy. I could change anything. This time, I just made them go expressionless, even though they were really hopeless and full of pain.

_No, I'm sorry Edward._

_Okay._ And I detached my thoughts of hers, still, hearing hers though. That I couldn't do, I still couldn't turn off my mind reading ability.

A vision came to Alice, I didn't want to pay attention to it, and it was probably the same one, Bella and Victoria hugging. With Bella's crimson red eyes and strangest of all, Victoria's eyes were kind of golden. Obviously with contacts – she was trying to look like us to get Bella's trust I was sure, but, trust for what? That was our most commonly asked question around here. But something caught my attention, it _wasn't _the same vision. I put more attention to her thoughts than I had ever had. It was Bella, in a crouch, flanked by Victoria and riley. GETTING READY TO ATTACK ME! What!? My face wasn't angry or even concentrated, it was full of pain and sadness, but I could see behind it some determination of – I guessed – not to hurt Bella, but defiantly hurt Victoria and riley. That's how I felt right now. My whole family stepped it. Getting in front of me, snarling; I could see they were willing to attack Bella if it meant saving me – not so sure about it, but it was there. Then, the vision faded away. We both looked at each other with worried and horrified wide eyes.

_We wouldn't hurt Bella, you know that. _

"Apparently you would." I whispered coldly; completely stiff, not moving a single muscle, my eyes still wide, so shocked by this realization to even try to make this a private conversation anymore. Besides, what was the point? They would have to know.

"We won't because it won't happen. We'll stop Victoria before."

"We don't have any idea of where to find her and besides we don't have any idea of where that happened either. It could be any clearing." I said hopeless and truthful.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett said.

"I just had a vision."

"What did you see?" Carlisle and Esme were back.

"Bella… attacking Edward."

"How is that possible? She wouldn't." Esme said worried and with disbelief, looking at me while I refused to look at anything besides the ground. I was thinking and hard, glaring at the ground more likely. Something hit me, riley, what if he had altered Bella's mind? He had made her unconscious while running. Maybe she wasn't immune anymore thanks to the transformation or maybe he was an exception, either way it's the only possibility. This was the revenge, it had to be. I knew I was right, everything fit. They would alter Bella's mind so either she kills me or she gets killed… by my own family. It was so Victoria; she would want that, either outcome, I would suffer, my family would suffer, maybe even Bella would suffer.

"What is it Edward?" jasper asked, I guess he felt my change in emotions.

"I know the revenge plan." And I explained the theory, no; the fact of what the revenge plan was as the night fell.

**Was it… awesome, great, fine, bad, the worst? Let me know, please. You don't know how happy it gets me to read reviews. So I need your opinion on something. Do you want more E POVs than B POVs or more B POVs than E POVs? Tell me, I want to please you on that, so review to let me know or**_** I**_** will choose and you may not like it. Lol xD**


	5. Knowing

**Okay so I was writing the BPOV chapter I told you guys about, it was half way done, when it hit me… what about Jacob? What about Charlie? I had to do something about it. It's not like they would just go: oh Bella's missing… okay. NO! So you're gonna have to wait for the BPOV a little longer. Sorry for that and for changing so much of POVs. But enjoy this chapter instead. I have 10 alerts and only 3 of them review, so I'm going to ask for 4 reviews, super little. If I don't get them I won't update the BPOV chapter. =D**

**JPOV**

Stupid Leah! _I _had been the one gotten hurt and all because she couldn't stop to think for a minute. She just cared about showing off. Big pain in the ass she was. Don't know what Sam had seen in her. More than mad at Leah I was worried… for Bella. I hadn't known what had happened with her. I mean, I pretty much had been awake for 1 hour thanks to the stupid morphine Carlisle had given me. Only thing I was conscious of right now was of Seth next to me. He seemed worst than me – still bleeding in some parts, even though he was supposed to heal fast -- and that didn't make me feel any better. He was the one supposedly guarding Bella. If _he _was like this, then… what happened to Bella? I flinched.

I was covered with braces and I could tell I was healing fast. I think I can be able to walk by now; maybe I'll go see Charlie. How long has it been? 3 maybe 4 days; I wasn't sure.

I tried to get up and my right leg screamed in protest. I groaned and placed my weight on my left leg instead. That's better. I staggered a few steps then gave up. I heard my dad's wheelchair approaching. He peeked through the kitchen doorframe and saw my opened eyes. His expression was full of relief and he wheeled towards me.

"Jake! You're finally awake." He said, giving me a hug careful not to touch any of the braces. His voice was full of relief too.

"Yeah, _finally_. How many liters of morphine did Carlisle give me?" It felt strange, calling a bloodsucker by name, but with Carlisle I just had too. He looked so human. He was gentle and it just felt wrong calling him things like bloodsucker, leech, parasite, or anything else. He just didn't seem to fit any of them.

"It stopped the pain didn't it?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess. Where is he?" his expression changed, he knew something I didn't. "What's wrong?"

"He's with his family I suppose." He said looking down. What was going on? "He'll be back soon."

"What happened? Did the any of the bloodsuckers die?" I said with a hopeful smile. Considering the possibilities that it had been the blonde one – I never liked her -- or even Edward. Sure, that would hurt Bella, but, _I'd_ be here. I grinned at the thought. I looked back at my dad and he had a troubled expression. Okay… what was going on?!

"Just tell me dad!"

"I don't think I'm the one correct to say it." He said, still not meeting my gaze. Man! Was it _this _bad? I started to get more worried. Something terrible must have happened. _Really terrible. _

The silence was broken by 3 rapid knocks on the door. I could still recognize the disgusting smell even with my human nose. I scrunched it in dislike and took a deep breath through my mouth. My dad rolled towards the door and let Carlisle in. He had a troubled and shocked expression, but composed himself.

"I see you're awake Jacob. Not the same for Seth though, but definitely better." He said with a strained voice, looking at Seth.

"Yeah, I am." I said suspicious. Instead of the question I wanted to ask most I asked another one. Not as important but still, curious. "How long have I been out?"

"3 days."

"So, where's the bloodsucker? Planning the wedding?" I said sourly, remembering what I'd found out that day. They both looked away so I didn't see their expression. I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay, will somebody just please tell me what happened?!" I shouted at them. They ignored me. I groaned and folded my arms across my chest.

"Anything new?" my dad asked Carlisle.

"Alice had a vision."

"And?" my dad asked hopeful.

"Not something easy to deal with." His voice was full of pain.

His head snapped towards the door. Then he sighed. Seconds later, I heard it too. Fast footsteps approaching. Another bloodsucker was coming. Great! My house will end up smelling worst than Bella's.

This time, it was only one knock. It was Edward. He looked at me with true worry in his eyes, but, I couldn't feel any sympathy towards him anyway. He turned to Carlisle and began talking to him. To low for my dad to hear, not for me, but it was still too fast. We waited, my dad patiently, me… not so much.

"Can I speak to you for a minute Billy?" Carlisle asked politely. I knew Edward just wanted to be alone with me, but it was hard when I could barely stand, so Billy was the one that had to leave instead.

"Sure thing." My dad answered, clearly understanding.

Once they were both out, I began my suspicions, but I couldn't get to any conclusions. I had no idea of what could've happened.

"You seriously don't even have a guess?" Edward asked, his eyes full of pain -- even more pain than the one it was on Carlisle, like he was burning alive – and disbelief. _He_ was the one to tell me what had happened? Nice! I would've preferred the doctor. "I would've too." I ignored that and answered his first question.

"No, so, why don't you just tell me?" He took a deep breath.

"You don't know how hard this is for me. You don't know how much pain I'm in right now." His voice was pleading. For some reason, I didn't want to look at him. His pained expression was too much to burden, and it wasn't even _my _pain.

"Just tell me leech. I want to get out of my house and see Bella. You know… before I lose her." I said sadly, realizing that I _was _going lose her very soon. He took a sharp breath, and flinched. I looked up. He was gripping the couch, as if he needed support and he had his eyes closed. What? Had Bella considered on dumping Edward and choosing me instead? Was this the terrible thing that had happened? Well, yeah, terrible for him, but great for me.

"You're not completely off." he whispered. He still had his eyes closed; His hand was, too, still gripping the couch with his knuckles and veins standing out. I feared he might break it. He responded to that. He exhaled and released his grip. He opened his eyes but didn't look at me. Man, why doesn't he just tell me already! His head snapped up at Seth.

"Don't worry; you already know. So, you can hear, it won't make it any harder, or easier." Seth's eyes opened and he looked at me. So he was listening, and he already knows! Well, great, I'm the only one that doesn't know.

"Jacob, man, I'm so glad you're okay. And Edward, I'm so sorry."

"I'm just glad you're healing. It was my fault." Edward said.

"So, what exactly happened to you Seth?" I asked curious, I hadn't really got to knowing anything and now that I paid more attention, he looked terrible.

"I was attacked by a newborn." He said embarrassed.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks to your sister."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"But, why are you so badly hurt?"

"Well, it was a strong fight and..."

"What?" had the newborn stabbed him or something? He looked away; I guessed this was the terrible thing that had happened.

"I'm not going to tell him. I can't." Seth told Edward.

"Do you think it's any easier for me?" Edward asked coldly.

"No, I know it's harder, but…" he trailed off. I was getting sick of this.

"It's been 3 days Jacob since… Bella was taken." Edward said with a strained voice, staring out the window, with the same burning expression.

"What?" I asked shocked. It couldn't be.

"It was Victoria. She took her. Alice had a vision and we know what they're planning."

"Why didn't you protect her Seth?!" I yelled at him. How had he been so stupid to let Bella out of his sight or protection!

"I'm sorry, I know I should've helped Edward, but I –"

"It wasn't Seth's fault Jacob. It was mine. I'm not as good as a fighter as I thought. And Seth was busy at the moment."

"Don't you read minds? Don't you know what moves they're going to make?" I began trembling. I had to control my anger or I would phase and destroy half of my house. If I would've been the one to protect Bella I wouldn't have let this happen!

"Maybe. Riley can do certain things to minds. He protected them both so I couldn't read them. And I… lost." So with his power he was nothing. She was probably dead right now. The vision must have been of Bella dead.

"She not dead!" Edward snarled, his voice like ice.

"How are you so sure?"

"Alice had a vision of… Bella… attacking me."

"So? She's human, it's not like she would…" I trailed off. _She is a vampire now isn't she?_

"Yes." His voice broke. 

"Why did you let that happen?!" I snapped. Another tremor shook me.

"I went after them, but Jane was there and I couldn't continue. Once she was gone, so were they and so was Bella's scent." I didn't care who was Jane.

"Why?"

"Seth's blood." I looked at Seth questionably.

"I passed out and when I woke up he wasn't there anymore, I just had several wounds." Seth explained.

"He took his blood on purpose to make Bella's scent disappear."

"I'm sorry." Seth croaked.

"There was nothing you could've done. _He _made you pass out with his ability."

I wanted to keep accusing him so much, but I knew that would make no good. I just wanted to know how we were going to get Bella back.

"We don't know. We have no trail or anything that may lead us to them."

"Wait, why was Bella attacking you?"

"We think that riley messed with her mind. That's what they're planning. They expect that my family will protect me and… Bella will end up… dead." His voice broke again.

"Good to know your family is so interested in protecting her." I said sourly.

"I'm not thrilled. They don't know what they would do. They have indecision, but it's there… they know they will be willing to kill even Bella to protect me."

Why was he telling me this? Was he planning that I'd help him kill Bella? Or what was the point? What could we do? Bella was a vampire. She was like dead to me. I had lost her sooner than I had expected. But, even if she was a vampire I wouldn't kill her, couldn't.

"I would never ask for that." His eyes full of hatred. He snarled and stared at me with disgust. "I just thought it would be correct for you to know. If you would like to help in some way then good, but I'm guessing no. I thought I lost her once and I'm not going to lose her again. I will make everything possible." He took a deep breath. "I came here for another reason too."

"And what is that?" I didn't care at all.

"We need to have a backup story for Charlie. Any ideas?" he was calm, expressionless, after his livid expression.

"What have you been telling him for 3 days?" Charlie wasn't that stupid.

"That the shopping trip was extended, but we can't keep that forever."

"No, I don't have any ideas." He should know, that's my only idea.

"Yeah, we'll tell him that a sadistic vampire took her for revenge." He said sarcastic. "If you care about Charlie, you know we can't."

"Figure that one alone. It was your fault." I told him truthfully. He cringed and his expression became the burning one again. I knew he was blaming himself right now, and he should, yet, I couldn't enjoy it. His expression, it was so pained, like nothing I had ever seen.

He turned and ran out. Soon his footsteps were gone and Billy came. Finally I could think of what I was trying so hard not to. I would go tonight. Charlie deserved to know.

**So guys, what did you think? Please review and let me know. Especial thanks to , jenna009, and siriusedward39 for reviewing every chapter. Be sure to check out my new story: the worst nightmare! Oh, and I want to super recommend you SiriusEdward39's chatrooms. They are called: Cullen chatrooms and are super funny. It was actually the first fanfiction I read. And I did **_**my **_**chatrooms because of them so, check them out. Won't regret it. **


	6. Memories

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking such a long time to update. So I didn't get the 4 reviews I asked for in the last chapter, but I got another 3 for other chapters so, I decided on counting them as well. BTW, did you already see those amazing chatrooms I told you about? They're great so if you haven't… do so. =D Enjoy the BPOV! **

I sank even lower into my crouch and he charged. I smiled and closed my eyes in concentration as I expanded my physical shield around me. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to make Riley crash against it and slam into the ground. He got up and narrowed his eyes. I could feel sharp points pressuring my head as Riley tried – yet again – to use his ability against me. He groaned unsatisfied and ran against the wall. I watched perplexed. What is he going to do? He planted his feet against the wall and impulse himself to make a back flip. He landed behind me and touched my shoulder gently.

I woke up on the floor, facing Riley's victorious, smug smile. He laughed and offered his hand.

"I hate it when you do that." I muttered, taking his hand -- even though I didn't really need it -- and landing swiftly on my feet.

"I know you do." He said, still grinning. It was nice to be like this sometimes; just goofing of, without the pressure of the big fight coming up, though we liked to think of this as training. Victoria was usually stressed out or talking about the plan. Besides, being with Victoria was… strange. She could never be normal around me. She strained smiles and politeness – she didn't seem to realize I noticed them. I didn't know why; it was as if we had some horrible past that got between us, which made no sense at all, we'd just met. With Riley it was different. It was an easy and nice friendship, though we totally concentrated when Victoria wanted it. This was one of those times when you're just hanging out with your friends and all you anger and troubles just disappear.

Riley could do about anything with a mind, and what he'd just done was the most irritating. He sort of turned it off. He said it was detaching it from the body temporarily, but I just said he had made me pass out, even if I was a vampire. In my human life – which was ripped away by that horrible vampire – I'd had many fainting experiences and it felt the same. Still, I was getting better at fighting.

"But it irritates me too that I can't use my ability on you from a distance."

"Yeah, I know you have to have physical contact with me." most newborns don't usually recognize their abilities after such a small period of time. Riley and I were exceptions. "I still don't get why that is."

"We have a theory," I knew he meant Victoria and him. "We think the transformation affected you and that's why if they touch you the shield doesn't protect just you anymore. It covers anyone in contact with you."

"So if I touch Victoria, you can't do anything to her mind anymore?"

"That's what we think. We haven't tested it yet, though." I could tell he didn't want to, me being in any kind of resistance to his ability – and giving it to others -- gave him a feeling of weakness; I knew that.

"And what about the physical shield? That one isn't always there. I'm guessing you have a theory on that too?"

"Yeah, we do. We think that since your body recognized that flaw before your transformation was complete, it gave you … another weapon, let's call it, to protect your mind," I was very glad Riley was the one explaining this to me. With Victoria, it would've been different. It wasn't just me that noticed Victoria was acting strange. I knew Riley felt it too. I knew he doubted her love, and I hated to admit it, but, I thought so too. We'd both seen the reluctance in her eyes, yet, we never talked about it; it wouldn't be a nice subject.

"It only lasts a few seconds." I complained. "And unlike the other one it is only protecting me when I concentrate a lot; it's hard to do."

"Just have to work on it." He leaned closer to me, his eyes flickering from my eyes to my lips. His face just inches away.

_What the hell? _

I looked the other way awkwardly. Was he trying to do what I thought he was trying to do? Surely not. Even though Victoria was different than Riley she was still my best and only _girl _friend. And Riley was too my best and only _boy_ friend. And more importantly, he was Victoria's mate! He grabbed my face between his hands, and attempted to part my lips, but I slapped him away before he had the slightest chance. _Very human-ish. _I thought to myself.

"What is wrong with you?! What about Victoria?!" I yelled at him, angrily, through my teeth. He looked embarrassed and confused, as if he hadn't really thought it through. I felt relief knowing Victoria had left, we didn't know where, she just said she'd come back. We trusted her.

"I don't know."

"Better not do it again. Or I _will_ break you jaw." I snapped at him, as I remembered thinking of breaking his jaw, but my human and friendly sides came and decided to slap him instead. I walked away. I didn't want to tell Victoria, it was the right thing to do, but I didn't want to hurt her. I was still in shock. Why would Riley want to kiss _me_? We were just friends.

My knees buckled and my head fell between my hands as images flashed in my head…

_It was the same vampire that had destined me to this eternity of thirst and fight. I was in a car, a shiny Volvo, and apparently something was wrong with my hand, I was still human. The vampire was talking to another guy. He had a beautiful skin color, russet. _

"_And if you ever kiss her again, I _will _break your jaw for her." Edward promised, his voice gentle, velvet and deadly._

"_What if she wants me to?" The boy with the beautiful skin drawled, arrogant._

"_Hah!" I snorted._

After that, the image was nothing but a blur.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked warily, from a distance.

"Nothing." I quickly got to my feet. Riley was pretty much clueless and it was a good thing. "I'm going hunting." I pushed my legs as fast and hard as I could, not waiting for an answer.

I was sick of these images. What's wrong with my head?! I keep getting what seemed like flashbacks of me, actually being with this vampire. It was hard to hide them from Victoria, from Riley, not so much. I already knew from all of the flashes the name of the vampire: Edward Cullen. I know phrases trigger them. This time it was: I _will _break your jaw. I didn't know which phrases triggered them, therefore, I couldn't prevent them.

Many of them were of Edward caring about me but, if he cared so much about me, then why did he turn me into _this_? They just got me confused! They were so strong and worst of all, what I felt for that vampire -- for all of those stupid vampires from my visions -- wasn't hatred, or anger against him. It was love, strong love, stronger than I had ever felt or seen before. I felt a really strong connection to him, too. Every time these 'memories' hit me, I was filled with thoughts of doubt. I didn't want to hurt him, and I had to remind myself what he had done to me. Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling off.

With each 'memory' the more passion I felt toward him. Clearly something was wrong with me. He had hurt me, why would he feel what I feel towards him right now? And more importantly, why should I feel that way towards him? And the biggest question of them all came to me, again. As it had done every time I got a new image. Why do I have these flashes? They couldn't have really happened...

I caught the scent of an animal, sweeter than any other animal I had ever smelled. I'd just used it as an excuse to get away, but, might as well take advantage of it, I _was_ kind of thirsty.

My very first day as a newborn, Riley and Victoria had gone hunting with me. They didn't hunt, since they had hunted some elk that morning. My first prey had been a moose and I had felt sicker than anything, but I just left my instincts take over and I found it easier after my throat wasn't burning with thirst afterward. I had some kind of super self control – that's what Riley called it.

We had to cross a highway to get to the abandoned house in the forest where we were living in – it had an amazing clearing next to it. The highway was deserted, except for one girl. Riley and Victoria had warned me ahead of time. While we crossed, Riley had trouble – his eyes were wild with thirst and he sometimes bared his teeth -- I actually feared that _he_ would be the one to eat the girl, while I managed just well. I was proud with myself, I was only one day old and I could manage the smell of human blood. I did have some trouble, -- the scent was so sweet it was hard to ignore -- but my memory of my own attack helped me, even though it was something I didn't want to remember.

In my four days of existence I had hunted a total of 3 times and it was because Riley and Victoria told me to. Thirst wasn't really something I thought about. Riley and Victoria preferred to hunt alone, and I gave them their space.

I followed the scent, letting my instincts take over again. I stopped when I saw my prey in a low branch, resting.

A mountain lion.

I prepared to spring and then my knees buckled – yet again -- as images filled my head. For another time as well.

_I had on my mind a muscular guy wrestling with a bear and I was with the same vampire of all my images, Edward. We were in a cafeteria, with a table to ourselves, and I was the only one eating, though he had a tray of food in front of him. I was a human obviously while he was the sadistic vampire that couldn't eat human food and decided on another thing… _

"_So," I said casually. "What's your favorite?"_

_He raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turned down in disapproval. "Mountain lion." _

"_Ah," I said, in a polite and disinterested tone._

"_Of course," he began to say, but the memory became a blur then. _

I opened my eyes to find my prey gone. "Ugh!" I was angry at these visions; they didn't bring me any good! I felt a big oppression in my chest and a ripping sound came from it. That's when I realized they were sobs, dry sobs, since I couldn't cry. It felt awful, but I couldn't stop myself. I knew it was silly, but, I just felt so weak. I didn't want to hurt him. As much as I tried to convince myself that he was the bad guy. I just couldn't, I loved him so much. I couldn't just stop the feelings I had towards him – they were stronger than the ones of hatred. I couldn't convince myself anymore, I didn't have any more will power.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my head between my knees and I just let the sobs come out. I would recover myself afterwards, I didn't want Riley and Victoria to see this weakness in me. He didn't want me, nor love me, so why should I love him? I felt so stupid, loving a guy that didn't love me back and that almost killed me. I didn't really know him. No, I _did_ know him. I'd been knowing him for the past 4 days. I felt like I knew him better than any one. The question was: did he know me? No, he didn't want me.

_I was in the forest, with the vampire I absolutely adored. _

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me" he said the words precisely, looking at me with cold, hard eyes. There was a pause while I grasped the words. _

"_You…don't…want me?" _

"_No." nowhere in his eyes could I see a contradiction to what he was saying. _

"_Well that changes things…"_

I was once again in the other forest, probably miles away from where that had happened – it was too vivid a memory to say it hadn't. I was crushed by the feeling of rejection, but it was soon gone as it was replaced with feelings of rage. So he didn't want me, huh?! And he preferred killing me? Fine! The fight is still on.

I heard someone approaching, too fast for a human – vampire. I readied myself for attack, concentrating on my physical shield. It wouldn't last long but, it would give a few seconds advantage. I got up and an involuntary hiss escaped my lips. She stopped in front of me.

"Who are _you?_" 

**Dun dun dun! You know what I'm going to ask for right? You don't!? I'll give you a clue. It starts with RE and ends with VIEW. Got it? Lol! Please do. Hit that new version green button! Special thanks to my amazing new beta: jenna009!! Definitely the best in the world! **


	7. Done

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. I hope in this chapter I'll make it up to you. I'm sorry again because this won't be a BPOV chapter so the cliffhanger will still be there. Don't worry! It's an EPOV so, you'll catch up with Jacob and Edward and the rest of the cullens. Hope you had an amazing New Year and Christmas! Enjoy!**

I ran as fast as I could from Jacob Black's house even though I knew that wouldn't make me forget that it _had _been my fault. Not just because vampires couldn't actually forget anything but, because that thought was always haunting my mind – every second. Bella was gone because of me. I came to a stop and took a deep breath with my eyes closed as I passed the boundary line. My hands clenched into tight fists. I could barely hear the thoughts of the Black house anymore.

_It was my fault. It was my fault! It_ still is_ my fault! _That's what I kept telling myself these past few days, because it was true and because no one would actually say it to me like I deserved --not in those exact words anyway. Though the guilt and pain drove me crazy, my family trying to protect me from the guilt I already felt was maddening. Now, with Jacob finally being the first one, it didn't make me feel any better at all – it made me feel worse. Even though I had known it was the truth for so long now. Even Rosalie hadn't said anything to me. She was careful with her thoughts around me; I was sure that was Carlisle's doing.

Then, I realized I had done it. I'd thought I couldn't and I did. It was the first useful thing I did in 4 days. Though Carlisle had made me come and tell Jacob the truth, it made me feel less useless. One more necessary obstacle we had to face. Next…Charlie. Jacob had been no help with _that_. My only worry was finding Bella and soon. Alice's vision haunted my mind again. _Don't think about that! _I ordered myself. I hated even thinking of the possibility that my own family would hurt Bella, _my _Bella.

My senses became aware again as my train of thought got lost when someone placed their hand on my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes and loosened my hands. It was Carlisle and he looked at me with proud eyes.

_Glad you did it son. _He thought fervently.

"Thanks Carlisle." I sighed. "Now let's just… _try_ to find Bella." I pleaded.

"We don't have any leads son and you know it. We can at least take care of things here." He answered with sad eyes, patting my shoulder again and then letting it fall.

"Things _here _aren't the only things we need to take care of Carlisle! We can't just wait until Bella comes to attack us!" I barked at him desperately. Couldn't they all see the danger Bella was in? If she _did_ come to attack me something is going to happen to her. We can't just wait!

"I know Edward but…"

_I'm going tonight. _A familiar voice thought in his head from a few miles away, barely a whisper. Probably wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't the closest thoughts next to Carlisle's.

I sighed in frustration. Jacob wasn't going to let it go. He would rather hurt Charlie.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Jacob. He's going tonight to tell Charlie the truth." I answered shaking my head and pitching the bridge of my nose with my eyes closed.

"But he can't! That would just make things worst for Charlie." Carlisle said worried.

I glared at the sky. "I know. I told him. Apparently to Jacob the truth is more important than Charlie's well being." What was Jacob thinking? It was clear he was still just a child. Tell Charlie that Bella was taken by a vampire and she was going to fight my own vampire family? The Volturi would know if we let him in on the secret and he will be in even bigger trouble "Maybe if we told Jacob about the Volturi…" I trailed off.

"Maybe, but I think we should just go see Charlie and make things clear." Of course Carlisle wouldn't want Jacob to know of the Volturi, it would just make him on worst terms with us. Carlisle wanted to put the enemies thing aside though we knew it was impossible. He would guess that Bella had to become a vampire sooner or later though he already knew that, he didn't know it was either that or…die.

"Yeah, I guess that's best—" my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and answered without looking at the caller-ID.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" I could recognize the voice any time. It was Tanya. I immediately pictured her strawberry blonde hair around her face.

"Hi Tanya." I said through my teeth. How could she so easily talk to us after they had refused to fight by our side? Maybe if we'd had their help Bella could be with us right now. Of course that was only a 'maybe'. I sighed, trying to control my temper; it wasn't their obligation to help us every time. "How are you?" a little friendlier this time and Carlisle nodded.

"Edward, we have problems." She answered frantic.

"Like _we_ had 4 days ago? Like _you_ didn't help?" I snapped at her, not managing to keep my anger.

"Oh!" she exclaimed taken off guard, she obviously forgot about our request a few days ago. "I forgot Edward. I'm truly sorry but, you knew our reasons." She said embarrassed.

"A little too late for apologies." The words almost a snarl yet_, I_ could even hear my own pained tone.

"W-what happened Edward?" she asked, nervous. She'd noticed my sad edge too.

I took a deep breath and handed the phone to Carlisle, I couldn't talk to her anymore. He nodded one time and placed it in his ear.

"Hello Tanya."

"_Carlisle! What happened 4 days ago?"_ she asked once again. I closed my eyes and held my breath, reading myself.

"We lost Bella Tanya." His voice was gentle; trying not to make it a big impact on me, I supposed. Still, I flinched and the words cut through me like icy razors as they did every time this was mentioned.

"_What?! How? What happened?" _she asked yet again. _"I'm so sorry Carlisle. I really _am_ sorry for not being there with you in that moment." _

"I understand why you couldn't Tanya. Don't worry." Carlisle said using his soothing voice.

"_Is there… going to be a funeral?" _My eyes snapped open.

"I think you misunderstood Tanya. She was taken…by Victoria." I hissed at the name.

"_Oh, do you know where she is?" _

"If we did we would have her back. And Victoria killed." I muttered darkly.

"I'm afraid we don't have any leads," Carlisle said his voice full of chagrin.

"_I'm sorry Carlisle. I'm sure you'll find her." _she paused for a brief second. _"I know it doesn't seem fair for me to ask for your help but…" _her voice broke.

"What is it Tanya?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"_Irina's gone. She took off. We think she might be capable of going after the wolves. I know your priority would be to protect them but, I was hoping if you could assist us in searching for her too. We're very worried." _She said breathlessly.

"No," I snarled at the same time Carlisle said, "Of course Tanya. We'll be happy to be of assistance."

"_Thank you Carlisle. You don't know how much I appreciate it. I assume not _all_ of you will want to help and don't worry, I didn't expect much," _the message clearly intended for me to hear andshe's got_ that_ right. I wasn't going to help her and I didn't want anyone else to. 

_You _will _help Edward. _He thought and looked at me with stern eyes.

"We will help, Tanya, don't worry." Carlisle told Tanya, emphasizing every word slowly, telling me at the same time.

"_Thank you so much." _Tanya said and with that Carlisle hung up.

"I'm not helping them when they didn't help us." I said through my teeth, when he opened his mouth to tell me something.

"Edward—"

"No! Besides, I'm sure they don't have any leads either,"

"No, but we can help in whatever they need,"

"Then, can't we do _that _for Bella? Last I knew we weren't doing anything or asking for help because we didn't have any leads," I spat angrily. How come for Irina we were going to search the globe randomly and for Bella we couldn't?

"We can't simply deny when they ask for our help," Carlisle said softly and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, _they_ did." I shook him off.

"We won't do the same mistake,"

"I'm _not _goingto help them," I said firmly. I was done with not doing anything. I was leaving tonight. Do whatever or go wherever they could be. Searching for that horrible clearing, knowing my love would be near there.

My phone vibrated in Carlisle's hand. He looked at the caller-ID and handed it to me. It was Alice.

"Edward! I just had a vision! You have to--" she said rapidly. It was surely one of me leaving and she wanted to stop me.

"I'm leaving Alice, you can't change that." I interrupted her and hung up.

Carlisle sighed, as I searched his thoughts I saw he had expected this and to my surprise, that he wasn't going to stop me.

"Take the Mercedes son, if you really want to leave," He told me understanding. Alice called again and we ignored it.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but, I don't _want _to, I _need _to. I can't take another day without doing anything or without getting closer to finding Bella and preventing you from hurting her," my voice was thick; I was resisting dry sobs now, all the anger gone. "Make sure Jacob doesn't tell Charlie," He handed me the keys to his Mercedes. I hesitated, I didn't want to go back to the house and explain myself to my family. I didn't want to face Esme and Alice especially. "I'll be better on foot,"

"Take care Edward. Good luck." _I hope you'll find Bella. _He added in his thoughts.

"Thank you Carlisle." I took off.

I ran absentmindedly and when I came back to my senses I realized where I was headed. I came to a stop when I reached the end of the clearing. The clearing where 4 days ago I had lost Bella. The clearing where almost 2 years ago James and his coven had entered and put Bella in danger, where we used to have happy days playing baseball --my family and me. Now, it didn't cause happiness any more. It made me sink automatically into a crouch, looking for any sign of danger. The sight of it was like slaps in my face, all of them backfiring to Bella.

I straightened from my crouch though I couldn't stop my alert eyes from darting around, into the forest. I started sniffing the air deeply, realizing that I had come here because maybe there was some scent of Bella. It hadn't rained since that day --not _here,_ anyway—so, there _might_ be a possibility. I sighed, my own thoughts were hopeless.

As I did, I remembered everything that had happened so clearly. The horrible vision, the fight, the pain it caused me to see Bella in pain from the bite, and the excruciating pain from watching her being taken away by my fault, the Volturi…

I reached the end of the forest. The tree I had crashed against when Jane stopped me was still slightly tilted and with a dent on its side; we hadn't bothered to remove evidence. I breathed deeply once again and a spark of hope shook my body.

I couldn't find _Bella's_ scent but, there _was _a scent there, a disgusting scent, werewolf blood scent…_Seth's._ There was a clear trail, it burned my nose and every ounce of me wanted to do anything _but _follow it. How long had they gone until they stopped to clean the blood from themselves? Not long I was sure; just long enough for me to lose them. They didn't think on the fact that I would follow _that _trail. If it didn't lead to Bella I wouldn't even want to cross it, like the experiment with my family did when Jacob carried Bella.

I breathed deeply again and flinched but, followed the repugnant smell. My only hope of getting closer to Bella.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought about it. Please please review! It gets me uber happy! Btw… Harry Potter fans, I recently got a one-shot dramione called Kidnapped, if you're interested in those. =D thanks for reading! **

**Oh and all of you that have read twilight chatrooms and are waiting for an update… I don't have any ideas sadly so, I'm welcoming those too if you have any. :)**


	8. The Plan

**Hello there people of the world!! Okay, so, this chapter is not as interesting, exciting or long as others. It's just a filler. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it! And make you want to tell everyone: "hey, I read a great story today!" lol! Don't forget to review and tell me any advice or something you think I could improve. (Nothing harsh thought please) enjoy! **

**Alice POV**

I waited impatiently in the couch, Jasper by my side. Esme was in the love seat and Emmett and Rosalie where sitting on the stairs --Rosalie fuming, Emmett completely relaxed. When were Carlisle and Edward getting home? This was urgent!

"Calm down Alice," Jasper instructed me and sent a wave of calm towards me while rubbing my arm soothingly. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Jazzy but I will _not _calm down! What's taking them so long? And why did Edward hang up on me? It wouldn't have killed him to wait five minutes! Now would it?! The nerve of him sometimes" I screamed desperate.

"That's Edward for you," Rosalie said from behind us, irritated. Rosalie was having trouble with Edward. She didn't think what he was doing was correct but Carlisle forbade her to say anything about it when _he _was around. So, she used the time he wasn't here usually saying things about it. "So selfish. He may have lost Bella but, that doesn't mean he can dump all his misery on us." She continued through her teeth.

"He's worried and in pain Rosalie." Esme said disapprovingly.

"That doesn't justify what he does. Alice just had an important vision and he didn't care about it! He just hung up on her. All he cares about is her precious Bella." Rosalie complained. This worried me. Hadn't Rosalie and Bella gotten on better terms lately?

I was about to defend Edward –I didn't adore how he was acting either but, I could understand it– when Carlisle came within hearing distance. Small, light, fast footsteps approaching. I ran outside with Jasper on my side to wait for him. Something was wrong, just _one_ pair of footsteps.

Carlisle came into view. That was it… just Carlisle.

"Where's Edward?!" I half-shrieked. I needed _him _to know.

"He left." Carlisle said looking at me through narrowed eyes. My jaw dropped.

"What?! Why? Where?" I asked annoyed.

"Didn't you get a vision about it? Edward hung up on you because he was sure you just wanted to stop him." He said confused and so was I. Why _hadn't _I had a vision?

"No, I-I didn't. Well, I did have a vision, one I wanted urgently to tell him about," Putting my priorities first. "Where is him?"

"I don't know. He just got upset because I agreed to help Tanya search for Irina. They didn't have any leads either. Edward got frustrated because we weren't doing anything to help Bella and we were going to do something for Irina." Carlisle explained with a sigh.

I moaned and sighed. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and I curled in into him. How was I going to tell Edward now? He won't pick up his phone, seeing as he thinks I want to stop him. He'll probably just think I want to convince him to come back.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle urged me.

"I had a vision Carlisle. Irina is with Bella but, she's not there to help her. She's agreed to help them fight us if they help her fight the werewolves. She's desperate for revenge." I explained him. "So, the 2 searches you want to do are linked. We need to search for Irina and for Bella. They're together and we have to stop her. That's a new problem too. Now it's not just Bella whom we have to protect Edward from and not kill her. Now it's Irina too. We're 7 but that will make it harder."

I saw the fight. Irina and Bella wouldn't just fight us. They would get between Victoria and Riley and us. I saw our troubled expressions. Every time Emmett or Jasper sprang at Riley, Bella or Irina got between them and they'd stop. I saw the smug grin on Victoria's face every time. It was blood boiling. The worst part was seeing Edward's burning face every time Emmett got even close to hurting Bella.

I inhaled sharply --like someone had jabbed a knife in my stomach-- as I remembered the worst part of it. Bella had run at Esme and no one had been brave enough to attack Bella… before we knew it Esme was dead. Tearless sobs were echoing deep in my chest.

"What more is there Alice?" Carlisle asked, intrigued.

I stayed silent. I couldn't muster the words. I buried myself deeper into Jasper's chest. I would crack if I looked at anyone, especially Esme. Jasper sent more calming waves towards me but, the image of Esme was still there. I guessed not having Edward here was good. I don't think I could've kept that from slipping my thoughts. Losing Esme was terrible… but losing her because of Bella was just…horrifying.

"Don't ask her about it Carlisle," Jasper said sternly, "It's obviously something terrible. She won't tell anyone." Jasper squeezed me reassuringly and placed his other hand on my hair. He kissed the crown of my head sweetly. I looked up, into his calm eyes, sobs still there, and felt every problem go away. That happened with Jasper every time I looked into his eyes. I felt eternal peace.

A small smile appeared on my lips and so did in his. I sighed and turned to Carlisle.

"It's not something I wish to speak about Carlisle," I told him in a shaky voice.

"It's okay Alice." Carlisle answered with a nod.

"It's not something you would like to know anyway."

My surroundings disappeared. I'd had the feeling many times before but a small gasp still escaped my lips. I could still feel Jasper's arms around me and I could see the things around me, only blurry. Like being underwater… you can see the things outside but, you'll see the things inside clearer. A vision.

"_Victoria's not here." Riley said. They were in the same clearing. Riley some meters apart from Irina. _

"_Good. Then she won't know," An evil smile stretched across her face, "look, the Cullens will eventually find her. Their main target will be Victoria. They are way too many for us to take down. They won't harm Bella and they won't harm me either. So, I propose something for you. I'll protect you from them only if you promise me one thing." _

_Riley waited in silence looking at her with skepticism and curiosity. Irina went on seeing as he hadn't refused. A seductive smile appeared on her face. _

"_After they kill Victoria, which they'll surely do, we take Bella. Threaten Edward and his family with killing her if they kill us and well… you know what else I want more than anything in the world..." She continued. "They'll give in. I know." _

"_And that is… revenge against the werewolves, right?" Riley asked. _

"_Yeah. They might not want to harm them but I think they would if it meant saving Bella." Irina answered him confidently. _

"_And why can't this plan of yours be solved without getting Victoria killed?" Riley asked sadly. "I love her and she loves me." it was evident that as much as he loved her, He was afraid of facing our family. _

"_Because, Victoria wants Bella killed and she'll get it and that makes our plan impossible. You know she won't agree to forget her revenge for mine." She added and pouted. _

"Alice! What is it? What are you seeing?" Jasper called, his voice muffled. He was shaking me slightly.

I rose from the dark waters and only saw the 'outside' now. I gasped and took deep breaths.

"What was it?" Jasper asked again, looking at me intently.

"Irina won't let her revenge against the werewolves go," I told them, "she's planning to… in the middle of the fight…to…" I groaned. "She convinced Riley that after _we _had killed Victoria they would take Bella and threaten us to kill her unless we helped them out with killing the werewolves. She had already made a plan with Victoria to help them if they helped her. Apparently she thought 4 of them wouldn't be enough. She wants our whole family to help her too."

"But they already have Bella." Emmett said in an impatient tone.

"Yeah, but they don't have her as a hostage or a…bait or trade. They have her as their friend as their helper in fighting us."

"But they plan on her dying!" Emmett yelled outraged.

"Yes! But by us. They are not killing her. Right now she sees them as friends that helped her get her revenge! Rather than _her_ being part of _their_ revenge!" I yelled at him back.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Rosalie asked bored, with her arms crossed.

I shrugged. "Look for them I guess. She hasn't met them yet. She'll meet them today and I guess there is no way we can find her in time but the fight, the plan; they are all at least 1 week away. For some reason I'm having visions way ahead of time. Usually they are like that but when I'm searching for them, the rest are… spur of the moment."

"This is good Alice," Esme said placing her hand on my shoulder, "we'll have more time."

"Yeah… I guess." I said looking down. "We have to tell Edward what we know but, how?" I looked at them but they all looked away.

No one knew how.

"Right now," Carlisle broke the silence, "we have to go to Charlie's. Before Edward left he said Jacob was planning on telling Charlie the truth."

We all groaned in unison and rolled our eyes. When was Jacob gonna give us a break?

**So, I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to tell me what you thought on a review! Please please please review guys!! I'll die if you don't!!! xD thanks fro reading! Oh and special thanks to the incredible writer and amazing beta jenna009**


	9. Doubts

**Hiii guys!! Okay so… I know I haven't updated in a long time. But I thought… maximum a month BUT I looked on the last update and it was 4 MONTHS ago!!! soo sooo sorry! I was shocked! Lol! Thanks for all the amazing the reviews!! Keep it up! Well, here's the new chapter FINALLY and it's a BPOV! Enjoy! **

"Who are _you_?" I spat at the women standing right in front of me. She had straight jaw-lengthen hair that lay like curtains on each side of her face. She had the vampire features I had grown accustomed to recognize.

I was surprised by the acid and hard edge that my voice took on this stranger. The only company I'd had since my attack had been Riley and Victoria. I hadn't been around people much and I realized now that I distrusted everyone, especially other vampires. Even though _I _was a vampire and the only two people who knew I was alive and cared for me were vampires, I still hated them. I had become angered with any kind of civilization.

"Oh my G—" she stopped and took a step towards me. Her eyes were wide in surprise and…golden! She ate animals as well. There was recognition in her eyes but, how could she know me? She shook her head and pretended bewilderment. "Who are you?" she asked with an edge I couldn't quite figure out.

"I believe I asked you first." I answered harshly. Even if she was a _vegetarian_ why should I trust her? Yes, I'd become completely distrustful.

"I'm Irina and you are?" she asked urgently and offered her hand. I looked at it warily. Who was she? Whoever she is, she doesn't seem dangerous. She could help us in the fight. After all, they were seven and we were only three.

I became distracted by that fact. I hadn't _actually _realized the difference in numbers there was. Now that I thought about it, even four to seven is a more than uneven match. Could we even stand a chance?

I forced myself back to the women, named Irina, in front of me. Victoria and Riley were right, vampires got distracted easily. Now I understood what they meant. When they told me, I'd pictured myself focusing on a fight and me forgetting about the opponent in front to me when a squirrel passed by. I'd thought they were joking. Now I got what they meant.

I realized I'd become distracted again. It was weird, I hadn't _actually_ forgotten about the women there but I could think about so many other things in a second that it was hard to concentrate on just one thing.

_Focus Bella! _

"I'm Bella." I greeted and shook her hand. She isn't trying to hurt me or anything. She smiled greatly.

"Are you alone? Are you lost?" Irina asked.

"No, I just went for a run." I said, answering only her second question.

"Do you have a coven?" Irina asked unsure. Why was she acting so weirdly?

"Yeah, I… guess you could call it that." I hadn't really thought of us as a coven, more as group of friends –I hadn't become accustomed to the _vampire_ vocabulary--, but I guess we were. "Riley and Victoria are back at the house."

She looked startled by that information. She took a step back and looked at me as if I was crazy. Her eyes were wide again. She recovered herself.

"Could I get to know them?" she asked, approaching me and was knocked off her feet and into the ground.

"Sorry!" I told her, sincerely. I hadn't realized my shield was still up. Usually it took so much concentration that I couldn't keep it up that long and obviously not without effort. I was surprised and proud of myself. Guess it was the feeling of danger that made me keep it. A grin stretched on my face before I could help myself.

"What was that?" she asked bewildered, getting to her feet, already ready to attack, and looking for danger with narrowed, sharp eyes.

"I—I have a shield. I forgot to tell you not to approach it."

"But, I'm close to you now."

"Yeah, but I already took it off." I explained, unsure of how she would take this information.

"Amazing." She praised. I smiled back and started leading the way. She followed noiselessly.

I wonder what Riley will say when he sees her. Will Victoria already be back? Would I get time to explain or would they attack? Would she betray me on the way? If she did, I was more than ready to fight back and if she waited, we were three against one. Nothing could go wrong. The worst that could happen is if she refuses to help us.

"Could I…stay with you guys for a while?" she asked indifferent but, it was clear she wanted it bad. Why was she asking that? Weren't vampires usually very lonely? That's what Riley and Victoria had told me when they were explaining about our opponents. That they were rare because they were so many of them, one goal kept them together; becoming the most powerful and fearsome coven. They said being three was already too much, why would she want to join us if we were already an excess? Then again, why was I worrying about this? I couldn't decide it. I wasn't the leader of this coven. She didn't look like a nomad; maybe she was part of another coven and for some reason had to leave it. She was probably just lonely and longing for company.

"That's not in my power." I answered and she nodded.

My knees wobbled, and I fell to the ground while the air rushed out of me —force of habit, I didn't really need air anymore, which I hadn't become accustomed to either but, I remembered the feeling. I held my head between my hands and closed my eyes tight as another image struck me.

_Edward, I mean, the repugnant vampire was there, I was at his side and in front of us was the same boy with the beautiful skin I'd seen earlier today. The vampire was calm but the boy was angry and with raised eyebrows. They were discussing. _

"_That's not in my power." Edward answered shaking his head, though I didn't know what the question had been._

"_Whose, then?" the boy growled. _

_Edward looked down at me. "Hers. I'm a quick learner, Jacob Black, and I don't make the same mistake twice. I'm here until she orders me away." _

_We were looking into each others eyes. His golden eyes locked in mine. It felt nice. I couldn't break the gaze. "Never." I whispered. I would _never _want him to leave. _

_The boy, Jacob, made a gagging sound. _

I came to my senses again.

"Are you okay?" Irina asked worried.

"I'm fine." I lied, not very convincingly, my voice shaking. I got to my feet with difficulty and ran faster, leaving Irina behind.

I was holding sobs back. I'd just told myself that he didn't want me. That he hadn't wanted me and didn't love me! That he had tried to kill me because of it! Why now, that I had determined myself to fight him, did this flashback come to me?! Why now when I had ended my doubts? Why? Now my love towards him tore its way into the surface once again, making my no longer beating heart tremble and shatter. I loved him so much and what I had said then was still so true now. If I had him, I would _never _want him to leave. I had been kidding myself, trying to tell myself that I was too angered at him to love him, but I did and it would never change.

I took a deep breath and, as I did every time I needed reminding, went back to that night. I flinched at it but got my mind back, without the love and without the anger. Just neutral.

Then, something hit me. The memory… the flashbacks… something was off about both of them. I'd already known that the flashbacks _were _flashbacks. That they _had _happened and he just… tried to kill me because he was mad or something. But, as I recalled that night one more time, I noticed that in the memory, he acted as if he didn't know me and in it, I had no memory of ever knowing him. So, if I _had_ known him before, why didn't I remember him that night? I wouldn't have forgotten him. I loved him to much.

That night… I had just gotten to Forks and received my truck then, taking it for a ride and running into my supposed death but, the flashbacks said otherwise. The flashbacks told me that I'd been in Forks and with Edward for a long time, at least a year. Which to believe?

I had proof of the first one but, the flashbacks were so vivid! I hadn't been so certain of something in my entire life. Should I ask Riley about it? No. Something told me that if my flashbacks were true, then Riley and Victoria had never really saved me. They couldn't be trusted.

_What is wrong with me!?_ The only two people that care about me and I'm actually questioning their loyalty?! I shook my head, trying to clear it from a moment and end all the confusion going on in it but, that didn't happen. Was I just becoming paranoid? Were the flashbacks just images I wanted to believe were true? So much I wanted them to be true, that I made one up for every single sentence I mustered? No. I didn't believe that either. I wanted them to be true but I wanted them to end. I _couldn't _be the one making them. Besides, I couldn't make something like that up.

My train of thought had to be stopped when we reached the clearing. Victoria and Riley were in the clearing pacing, waiting for me. Riley looked relieved but Victoria looked distrustful. She watched us approach and snarled at Irina.

"No, it's okay." I explained. Victoria stopped snarling but stayed in her crouch with curled lips. I could never stop myself from comparing her with a cat. "I thought maybe she could…_help_ us."

"Oh." Riley said, understanding.

"Why would you think that?" Victoria asked still eying Irina.

"Whatever it is, I'm in." Irina kept her stance and looked straight into Victoria's eyes, defying. Victoria's face said that she recognized Irina but she hid it well. What was that about?

"We're fighting a coven?" I said, my sentence ending as if it was a question. I still had doubts and now, even more with the new realization.

Irina's face became fearful and startled. "You aren't up for it?" Victoria asked with a smile.

"No, I said I'm in." Irina replied. "Who's coven?"

"I'm sure you know them." Victoria said slowly, smiling like she was enjoying something. "I have to talk to you alone though. I don't just accept anybody into the coven."

I looked at Victoria with disbelief. I had sort of expected it but it still came like a shock. Why did she want to talk to her alone?

"Fine." Irina said with a strained voice through her teeth. Victoria smiled sweetly and ran towards the end of the clearing where we could barely see her, even with our strong eyes. We couldn't hear them either. Irina took a deep breath and ran towards Victoria. I could've sworn I saw a hint of pain in her face before the determination. Why would she be troubled?

**Okay so there it was! Yay! Just want to say that Irina is obviously **_**not**_** heartless so she does feel pain for having to hurt the Cullens. Oh and Victoria **_**does **_**know that Irina was Laurent's mate obviously. Yay! Bella is getting doubts about Victoria but still I mean, someone "saved" your life, you can't doubt them that easily. Please please please review review review review review!!!! It makes me sooo happy to see that I got reviews, alerts and favorites!! And I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading!! **


End file.
